


You've Left Your Mark on Me

by noxfidem (kisstheapex)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, I'm not actually sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheapex/pseuds/noxfidem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Reylo (Kylo Ren x Rey) one-shot, originally posted on my tumblr (noxfidem) but now living here. Featuring some serious amounts of fluff. Inspired by "Hold On We're Going Home" by Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Left Your Mark on Me

_**I can't get over you** _  
_**You left your mark on me** _  
_**I want your high love and emotion endlessly** _

  
————————————————————————————

Until this point, Kylo Ren did not understand why the Force kept bringing him closer to her. The girl who had left him with a scar that crossed from one side of his face to another; the girl who had worked with the Resistance to foil any plans the First Order had of dominating the galaxy. Time and time again they had crossed paths, and time and time again he found himself fascinated by her presence — drawn to her. Snoak had called him weak; he knew that his pupil had developed a heart for the girl.    
  
But he could not deny that she was like the light of a thousand stars, tempting the last slivers of dawn within him that had been enshrouded in the dusk of the dark side to walk towards the light. She called to him in his dreams, reminding him that there was still a shimmer of light within the dying star of his heart.   
  
She had trained well since their last encounter, and yet she still trembled slightly as he walked forward. The mask was off, revealing his youthful features, his gaze trained keenly on her face — she had yet to make eye contact with him. She was staving the moment when their eyes would meet and that connection would fire again, the synapses between them firing on all cylinders — the Force working its strange, connective magic. She felt it too. Rey was not yet as well-trained in the Force as the Knight of Ren that was now standing before her, but she certainly had become more and more adept with the tutelage of Luke Skywalker. She could feel the Force now like she never could before, and she could not deny it; the pull between her and Kylo Ren was stronger than gravity.

Rey examined his face, noticing the softness of his features — the boyishness of his appearance. There was no tension in his expression now, like the time she had first seen him without the protective facade of his mask. She was looking at a young man with a torn heart, a lighted soul eclipsed by the shadows of the dark side. After a few moments she built up the courage to lock eyes with Ren, experiencing the same loss of breath she had encountered the first time she looked upon his face. There was less darkness and sorrow in his eyes now; much less hatred and pain. Instead, there was a hint of acceptance — a flash of hope.

She was moving towards him, and he was frozen where he stood, feeling the ebb and flow of the Force now surging between them like a tidal wave, the overwhelming power of the universal constant rendering him stationary. She stopped close enough to him that he could almost swear to hearing her heartbeat — or was that his own? Reaching one hand up she cupped his cheek, the softness and lightness of her hands overshadowed by the warmth and light that radiated from them. The touch of her fingers against his skin hitched his breath in his lungs, taking him by surprise.

He opened his mouth to say something, but her quick tongue beat him to it.

“I — I feel as if the Force is trying to pull us together,” She looks away from him momentarily, dropping the hand from his face as if she’s embarrassed by her words.

“Yes,” he replies, his voice soft. Any harshness that normally would have soured his tone was gone. His hands go to retrieve the one of hers that had dropped from his face, taking the palm and laying it against his chest.

Rey is startled to feel warmth radiating from his hands and torso, to feel his heart beating strongly in his chest. Of course, he is human — why would this not be the case? But the monster she had known and expected him to be was gone — he was nothing more than a man in this cross-section of time, a man with his humanity still intact. The transgressions of his past were certainly unforgivable, but she knew that it was due to a dark influence - inside, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa was still alive.

Her free hand travels to his face, replacing the one that had been there previously. He leans into her touch, eyes fluttering closed from behind dark lashes. For a few moments they stand like this, feeling each other and the tide of forces enveloping them, before he opens his eyes again — she is looking at him with a soft smile on her face, a hint of tears forming in her eyes. She is on her tip-toes, not quite able to see eye-to-eye with him even in her best attempt, but the effort is valiant; her lips are just below his chin, and he can feel her breath against the exposed skin of his neck. A shiver runs down his spine as she whispers to him.

“Let me know you, Ben.”

With those words he sweeps her up into his arms, lips finding hers and enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

————————————————————————————

_**Just hold on we're going home** _  
_**It's hard to do these things alone** _  
_**Just hold on — we're going home** _

 

_WRITTEN BY NOXFIDEM.TUMBLR.COM_  
_LYRICS FROM DRAKE’S “HOLD ON WE’RE GOING HOME”_


End file.
